The present invention relates to a woodworking bench and, more particularly, to a woodworking bench that is made of granite and that allows adjustment of coplanarity between a table and a table extension of the bench.
People's taste of living environment changes due to a significant increase in living standards. Taking televisions as an example, conventional CRT type televisions have been replaced by desk liquid crystal televisions, flat panel televisions, and plasma televisions. To provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, strips representing wood grain are bonded to a metal television casing. Also, televisions with wooden casings are also proposed to blend in the living environment.
Many families in the United States love do-it-yourself projects and are willing to buy tools and machines for processing lumber, including band-saw machines, circular saw machines, planers, etc., which can be classified into either a desk type or a floor type. Yet, all of such machines include a bench or table for processing lumber. The table is generally made of metal such as cast iron.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 586488 discloses a band saw table and a table extension mounted by two connecting rods to a side of the band saw table to increase the working area. Retaining screws are mounted to a bottom side of the table to tighten the connecting rods. The distance between the table extension and the table can be adjusted when the retaining screws are loosened. The table and the table extension cannot blend in the living environment of a person as a matter of taste, as the table and the table extension are made of metal and give a hard, cold impression. Furthermore, the table and the table extension are generally made of cast iron, which, when impacted, is liable to have scratches on the surface, leading to adverse affect to the coplanarity between the table and the table extension.
Furthermore, the table and the table extension made of cast iron having a high conductivity factor are susceptible to temperature and moisture while having poor abrasive resistance and being apt to rust. Regular maintenance is required to avoid poor precision, leading to high maintenance costs. Further, the retaining screws cannot provide effective retaining effect for the table extension. Specifically, in a case that the work piece to be cut on the table extension is heavy, the table extension moves together with the work piece during movement of the work piece. Further, the connecting rods are pushed upward by the retaining screws, resulting in upward inclination of the table extension. Thus, the upper face of the table extension may not be coplanar with the upper face of the table, leading to adverse affect to cutting.
It is, therefore, a need for a woodworking bench that is durable and that requires less maintenance.